1. Field of Invention
This present invention relates to sealing devices for conduits that penetrate through walls and the mounting devices therefore.
2. Description of Related Art
The most relevant prior art to which tank orifice seals belong is in the field of underground liquid and gas storage systems. Underground liquid and gas storage systems generally have various conduits or pipes penetrating the walls of such systems. An orifice must be cut in the wall of a storage tank to allow the conduit to penetrate the wall of the tank. This orifice must have a seal to prevent leakage of the tank contents into the exterior environment surrounding the tank. Further, the seal must prevent the environment external to the tank from seeping into the tank and contaminating the tank contents.
Many conventional storage tank fittings attempt to seal a tank orifice, however conventional fittings have several deficiencies. One such deficiency is that conventional tank sealing devices or boots have mounting hardware that is exposed to the corrosive environment both external and internal to the tank. For example, conventional fittings have metal bolts securing the device to the tank. In the underground environment, the dirt has moisture, which will corrode the bolts. The bolts will eventually break from the corrosion then allowing the contents of the tank to leak into the ground. Similarly, if the contents in the tank are corrosive, the mounting hardware inside the tank will erode away and eventually break, allowing either the contents in the tank out or the ground outside the tank in. This condition allows for corrosion of the mounting hardware, which thus accelerates the replacement cycle of the sealing device. This deficiency of corroding mounting hardware requires the early replacement of the conventional fittings, which is a costly and time consuming process.
Some conventional devices attempt to provide a means encapsulate the mounting hardware. However, these conventional devices that attempt to encapsulate mounting hardware are deficient in that they are ineffective and inefficient. Further, these conventional fitting devices are cumbersome, expensive and difficult to maintain.
As will be seen from the description below, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the drawbacks and shortcomings of conventional storage tanks sealing boots.